She is a boy
by Seika to yami
Summary: el padre de ella lo odia, son separados durante 3 años cuando aun eran niños, el le prometio volver y hacer lo que fuera para estar juntos de nuevo, ella lo espero. Ahora despues de tres años el regresa, pero nadie se puede enterar pues pueden volver a separarlos. ¡Naruto Namikase volvio a Konoha señores! pero como Naruko Uzumaki que es... ¿una chica?
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Kishimoto**

 **con ustedes... el primer... ¡capitulo!**

 **¿aplausos?**

 **ok no ¬¬**

* * *

-¿cabello?

-¡listo!

-¿maquillaje?

-¡listo!

-¿ropa?

-¡listo!

-¿mochila?

-¡listo!

-¿seguro de que quieres hacer esto?

-¡por supuesto dattebayo! Como que me llamo ¡Naruto Namikase!

-lo que digas "linda" pero recuerda que ahora eres Naruko, Naruko Uzumaki ¿0k?

-sí, sí, lo que digas… ¿En serio crees que no me descubran?

-pues… a simple vista te ves bien, pero si no actúas como tal, todo se ira a la mierda.

-espero que mis antiguos compañeros no me reconozcan.

-ya pasaron 3 años desde la última vez que te vieron, no creo que lo hagan, además hice un trabajo perfecto, si no supiera que eres tú, te invitaría a salir "linda"

-"que chistosito eres" Haku-dice naruto mientras se mira en un espejo-la verdad, si hiciste un gran trabajo… como eres un experto en esto de travestirte jejeje.

-ya te eh dicho que soy así naturalmente, no me trasvisto, ni uso maquillaje-lo mira con reproche.

-lo que digas, que bueno que te tengo de amigo, no sabría quien más me pudiese ayudar, ¿dónde aprendiste a hacer esto?

-una tía mi tiene un salón de belleza y a veces le ayudo.

-y después no quieres que piensen que eres…

-como sea, ¿Qué opina Jiraya-sama sobre esto?

-él no lo sabe, siempre está de viaje así que no creo que se dé cuenta, como cuando viajaba con él estudiaba por internet seguiré haciéndolo así, el cree que empezare a ir a la escuela formalmente.

-claro que si iras… pero no como naruto Namikase, si no como Naruko Uzumaki… ¿Por qué ese nombre?

-Naruko, porque me acostumbrare más rápido a él, y Uzumaki es el apellido de soltera de mi madre.

-ya veo, por cierto se te hace tarde, ¿no que te tenías muchas ganas de verla?-le sonrió de manera burlona.

-por supuesto que si dattebayo, si por ella hago todo esto.

-solo te recuerdo que… tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac-lo decía mientras movía el índice de un lado al otro.

-¡ahhh! ¡Me voy dattebayo!-grito mientras tomaba la mochila y salía corriendo del apartamento de su amigo.

-¡recuerda comportarte como lo practicamos!-alcanzo a decirle antes de que se marchara.

Frente a la preparatoria Konoha estaba una chica rubia de ojos azules, el largo cabello atado en dos coletas, se veía un poco más alta que las otras chicas que pasaban frente a ella, pero no tanto, vestía el uniforme de la escuela, una falda gris, camisa blanca, corbata roja y suéter azul, zapatos cafés con calcetas negras hasta las rodillas.

Buscaba con la mirada a una persona, cuando la encontró, su corazón empezó a latir muy rápido como si quisiera salir de su pecho, habían pasado 3 años desde la última vez que la vio, y aun así sus sentimientos por ella no habían cambiado, le había prometido volver y encontrar la forma de estar juntos, aunque todos le decían que era un amor pasajero que aún eran muy niños para entender lo que era amar, pero no le importaba, no había día que no pensara en ella y en volverla a ver y sabía que ella estaba igual, esperando su regreso.

El padre de ella jamás lo dejaría acercarse, él lo odia, más bien odia a sus padres, y a él por ser hijo de ellos. Pero eso no le importaba, no dejaría que por cosas que pasaron entre sus familias no pudiesen estar juntos.

Su mirada seguía clavada en ella, su cabello negro (algo azulado) había crecido mucho, casi le llegaba a la cintura, era más alta, sus curvas eran más notorias, la forma de su cara casi no había cambiado, sus pestañas eran tan largas como las recordaba, su boca rosada y pequeña y sus ojos, sus ojos perlados seguían transmitiéndole esa paz que solo ella podía darle. Sin duda era hermosa, la había reconocido demasiado rápido, a pesar de los cambios y el tiempo.

Dudo en acercarse, pero cuando la vio sonreír por algo que le decía otra chica, todas las dudas desaparecieron y camino hacia ella.

Ya estaba tan cerca…

Pero alguien se interpuso entre el, y el amor de su vida.

-hola preciosa, ¿eres nueva?

-s-si

-mi nombre es Kiba Inuzuka, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-na ... Naruko, Naruko Uzumaki.

-¿vas a entrar a segundo?

-s-si

-¡qué bien! Ojala que te toque en mi salón, si no tienes con quien sentarte en el almuerzo puedes venir conmigo.

-gracias, pero no creo que…

-oh, vamos, también estarán mis amigos, Shino, Chouji, Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata…

-¡Hinata! ¿Dijiste Hinata?

-uh?... ah, sí, es amiga mía, ¿la conoces?

-…n-no, realmente no.

-ok, nos vemos.

-sí, bye.

Y Kiba se fue, cuando regreso la mirada a donde estaba la chica que buscaba, ella ya se había marchado.

"maldito perro" pensó refiriéndose a Kiba.

"lo mejor es que busque el salón que me toco, ojala sea con ella" cruzo los dedos y entro al edificio.

No podía estar más feliz, efectivamente le había tocado en el mismo que ella, estaba sentada junto a la ventana con la vista hacia afuera. Se veía hermosa.

-muy bien clase, este año tendrán una nueva compañera, su nombre es Naruko Uzumaki-dijo el profesor Kakashi al grupo-trátenla bien, viene del extranjero, y necesita hacer nuevos amigos, ¿quieres decirle algo a tus nuevos compañeros, señorita Uzumaki?

-ah… y-yo, ¡espero llevarme bien con ustedes datt…

Por poco y dice esa palabrita que siempre se le escapa, muchos de los chicos frente a él eran compañeros suyos durante la secundaria, y lo podían reconocer por eso, además Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno estaban ahí, ellos eran a los que más debía evitar para no ser descubierto, pues eran quienes más lo conocían en el pasado, Sasuke era su amigo-rival y pues Sakura… de ella estuvo enamorado un tiempo, pero eso ya paso.

-bien, toma asiento, vamos a comenzar la clase.

Había llegado la hora del almuerzo, espero a Kiba para que lo llevara junto a ella.

-y dime… ¿tienes novio?

-no.

-¿te gusta alguien?

"si, pero no eres tú"

-no

Pronto llegaron a la cafetería, y ahí vio a todos sus conocidos de secundaria, habían cambiado mucho, pero los pudo reconocer, entre ellos estaba ella, quien lo miraba fijamente.

-¡chicos, la chica nueva se sentara con nosotros!

 _Ok, no hay problema, hola,_ fueron algunas de las respuestas de los chicos, el solo la miraba a ella.

" _naruto"_ pensó Hinata, al principio cuando vio a esa chica en el salón, se le hizo muy conocida, después de que dijeran su nombre pensó que era mucha coincidencia, además Uzumaki era el apellido de soltera de la madre de Naruto, y cuando se presentó, juraría que estaba a punto de decir "dattebayo" aunque sonara muy loco, era él.

Quería abrazarlo, tenía ganas de llorar, lo había extrañado tanto, y ahora él estaba frente a ella, había cumplido su promesa de volver y poder estar juntos.

 _Volvere y encontrare la forma de estar juntos, No me importa que tenga que hacer para conseguirlo dattebayo, es una promesa._ Fue lo que le dijo antes de marcharse.

Quería reírse, vaya que no le importo hace lo que fuera, era todo un loquito su rubio.

Ella lo miraba y el a ella, todos comían y platicaba en la mesa, ellos estaban perdidos en la mirada del otro.

Sabían lo que el otro pensaba, ella le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

-y dime Naruko-chan… ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu casa en la salida?-pregunto Kiba rompiendo la burbuja en la que estaban.

-yo…

-eso no es necesario Kiba, ella se ira conmigo-hablo Hinata sorprendiendo a todos, incluso a Naruto-di… digo… es lo m-mejor, ¿no?-el nerviosismo y timidez que la caracterizaban volvió a ella, pero es que no le había gustado la propuesta de su amigo.

-sí, es lo mejor, para hablar cosas de chicas-respondió Naruto algo divertido por el comportamiento de Hinata, su pequeño arranque de celos, y sus gestos cuando estaba nerviosa o intimidada le daban algo de gracia.

-en ese caso yo también puedo acompañarte Naruko-san-hablo Ino.

-¡ **No**! **-** hablaron Naruto y Hinata al mismo tiempo.

-ok, ok.-dijo Ino algo desanimada.

Todos volvieron a clase, Naruto y Hinata no dejaban de mirarse.

En otro lugar estaba Haku recogiendo ropa y algunos cosméticos que estaban regados por el suelo.

-¿Qué es todo esto?-era Zabuza quien acababa de entrar.

-¡tío!

-…

-…

-quiero que sepas que tu tía y yo no nos importa si tu…

-¡no son mías!

-no hay nada de qué avergonzarse, siempre lo supimos, tienes nuestro apoyo para…

Y siguió dando un discurso, sobre el respeto a gustos y preferencias de otras personas.

"Naruto, voy a matarte" pensaba mientras trataba de taparse los oídos y no escuchar a su tío.

* * *

 **todo un loquillo ese Naruto XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto ¬¬**

 _ **eh aqui el segundo capitulo, espero que les guste.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 2**

Por las calles de Konoha podía verse a dos chicas caminar tranquilamente, una de ellas tenía un largo cabello negro con destellos azules, la piel blanca y sus ojos parecían dos perlas, as lado caminaba una chica rubia de ojos azules un poco más alta que ella.

—creí que vendrías con tu primo, recuerdo que casi nunca te dejaba sola—dice la rubia.

—lo nombraron presidente del consejo estudiantil, casi siempre se queda después de clases así que regreso sola a casa—contesta la peli azul.

—mmm… ¡ven!—dice la rubia tomando su muñeca y llevándola a un callejón.

—que suce…—se sorprende al ver a la rubia acercarse a su cara con la intención de besarla-¡No!-dice mientras la aparta.

— ¿Qué sucede?-pregunta Naruto confundido por la actitud de la peli azul—ya... ya veo… digo, después de todo pasaron tres años, debí imaginar que tu…

—n-no es eso, es solo que… bueno—sus mejillas empezaron a enrojecer mientras que jugaba con sus dedos y desviaba la mirada—… es que… es in-incomodo… ya sabes… ¡n-Naruto-kun! No te rías—lo miro con reproche al ver que se empezaba a reír de ella.

—lo siento, lo siento, olvidaba que traigo puesta esta ropa jejeje… no entiendo como usas esto todos los días, es incómodo dattebayo—decía refiriéndose a la falda— baya, quien lo diría… tu, Hinata Hyuga después de todos si eres superficial, mira que rechazarme solo por mi apariencia—lo dice de manera dramática, tapándose la cara con sus manos.

—n-no es eso, es solo que… bueno…

—No te preocupes, te comprendo, pero cuando lleguemos a mi apartamento, me quitare todo esto, y nadie te salvara de que te coma a besos ¿entendido?—le habla con una sonrisa burlona.

—Naruto-kun—lo mira con una tímida sonrisa—por cierto, ¿con quién estás viviendo?—le pregunta Hinata, pues ella lo estaba acompañando a su casa, le había dicho a sus amigos y había llamado a su padre diciéndole que llegaría tarde a casa pues estaría un rato con una chica nueva pues quería mostrarle la ciudad y ayudarla a adaptarse a las clases, eso no sorprendió a Nadie, pues a pesar de que Hinata solía ser muy tímida con los desconocidos, también era bien sabido que era muy amable y siempre quería ayudar a todo el mundo.

—con Haku, está estudiando aquí la Universidad, su tío y mi abuelo nos consiguieron un departamento, de vez en cuando nos visita su tío Zabuza, quien trabaja en otra ciudad no muy lejos de esta.

—Haku? ¿n-no es la chica con la que sales en una foto que me mostraste hace años?—pregunta algo molesta—n-No creo que este bien que un chico y una chica vivan juntos…

—jajaj No puedo creer que estés celosa—decía mientras reía— te quitare un peso de encima, Haku no es una chica, es hombre. Tal vez antes tenía… no, aun "Tiene" un aspecto muy… "femenino", pero es hombre, ¿no te lo había dicho?—ella negó—Oh bueno, pues ahora lo sabes.

— ¿él te ayudo a…

—sip, ¿no pensaras que yo lo haya hecho solo? Créeme lo intente por mi cuenta la primera vez, y termine pareciendo Joker dattebayo.

—oh, bueno, deberíamos salir de este callejón Naruto-kun, quiero conocer a Haku-kun y darle las gracias por ayudarn…

Había sido interrumpida por el chico quien la había besado.

—d-dijiste que no lo harías—le dice la chica reprochando, completamente roja y desviando la mirada.

—Yo nunca dije que no lo haría—Dijo el chico quien se acercó para besarla nuevamente.

— ¡Chicas!

Naruto y Hinata se separaron al instante y se agacharon.

— ¿Qué hacen ahí? Llevo un buen rato buscándolas, no creo que sea correcto que dos señoritas anden solas por la ciudad así que como buen caballero vine para escoltarlas—dijo el joven acercándose a ellas— ¿qué hacen agachadas en este callejón?—pregunto algo confundido.

—k-Kiba-kun… e-estábamos… estábamos…

— ¡buscando algo! Buscábamos un… un… ¡un anillo!—contesto Naruto.

— ¿les ayud…

— ¡no! No es necesario jejej creo que no cayo aquí, ¡ni modo, que se le va hacer! Debemos resignarnos y volver a casa, bye-bye Kiba-kun—dijo Naruto mientras tomaba la mano de Hinata y se la llevaba de ahí.

— ¡esperen! Ya dije que las acompañaría, así podré conocer dónde vives Naruko-chan—dijo mientras las alcanzaba.

"mierda… Kiba, voy a matarte" pensaba Naruto mientras sonreía.

Más tarde…

Los tres jóvenes estaban parados frente a la puerta de un apartamento, Naruto buscaba las llaves en su mochila.

—oh ¿así que aquí es donde te estas quedando Naruko-chan?—pregunto Kiba y Naruto solo asintió— ¿pero no eres muy joven para estar viviendo sola en la ciudad?

—No estoy sola, un amigo que está estudiando la universidad vive con migo.

— ¿vives sola… con un… hombre?

—si… digo NO… lo que pasa…es—Naruto se puso nervioso al darse cuenta que eso sonaba mal.

—ya, ya, descuida, no tiene nada de malo—dijo Kiba—mi hermana cuando estudio la universidad también compartía el apartamento con un chico.

"Tal vez su amigo como el de mi hermana es gay, de otro modo no creo que sus padres la hayan dejado vivir con el "pensaba Kiba.

—b-bueno gracias Kiba-kun por acompañarnos, disculpa por hacerte perder tu tiempo—hablo Hinata.

—sí, si quiere puedes volver, digo tal vez quieres ir a casa…

—tonterías, si quieren me quedo con ustedes y hacemos la tarea.

"desde cuando tanto interés en la tarea" pensó Naruto—podría ser después, hoy quisiera descansar, además tengo cosas que hacer, ya saben el cambio de ciudad y todo eso.

—oh, entiendo, bueno adiós Naruko-chan… vámonos Hinata—dijo Kiba mientras tomaba la mano de Hinata.

—e-etto…

— ¿hinata se va contigo?

—sí, no queremos molestarte si tienes cosas que hacer, además el padre de Hinata es muy estricto, es mejor que llegue temprano a casa, adiós—dijo mientras se iba con Hinata quien solo le hizo un lastimero ademan con la mano a modo de despedida.

—…bye-bye Naruko-chan—alcanzo a decir la peli azul.

—bye-bye…

"pero, pero… yo… ella… comer… besos… buaahhhhhh, no es justo dattebayoooo" pensaba Naruto

Entonces entro de mala gana al lugar para encontrar a Haku sentado en el sillón, con la mirada fija en él.

—h-hola?

—hola, veo que te fue bien.

—algo así… al menos sé que ella aun me quiere ¡dattebayo!—contesto alegre el rubio.

—oh, maravilloso, me alegro por ti—dijo Haku con una sonrisa que escondía sus verdaderas intenciones—sabes? Hoy llego el tio Zabuza, no se quedó mucho, se sorprendió cuando vio el maquillaje, vestidos y pelucas que dejaste tirados—seguía hablando con su sonrisa—claro que pensó que eran míos, sabes que él no es de los que hablan mucho, pero esta vez sí lo hizo… incluso le pidió a mi tía que me llamara para hablar conmigo… estuve horas al teléfono tratando de explicarle a mi tía que no era ni gay ni travesti ¿y sabes qué?

Naruto trago saliva— ¿q-que?

—no funciono, ¿no es gracioso?—seguía sonriendo.

—lo es?—pregunto Naruto.

—hahaha, no, no lo es—contesto haku aun sonriendo—por cierto, ¿recuerdas tu camiseta favorita, la naranja con negro?

—s-sí, ¿Qué ahí con ella?

—el perro del vecino la encontró muy deliciosa, no sé cómo pudo obtenerla, suerte que logre salvar algo de ella, aquí tienes—lo decía aun sonriendo mientras le extendía un pedazo de tela hecho añicos y con baba de perro—bueno creo que saldré un rato, recuerda ser un buen chico para que no te pasen cosas malas, adiós—dijo mientras salía por la puerta y se iba del lugar.

Naruto aun sostenía su "camiseta" mientras tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

"es peligroso" pensó.

Después de salir del shock, decidió quitarse la ropa de chica que ya le incomodaba.

Al poco rato ya estaba vestido normal, y decidió marcarle a Hinata, pues le había pedido su número en la escuela.

— _contesta, contesta, contesta…_

—"h-hola, Naruto-kun"

— ¡hina-chan! Solo quería saber cómo estabas y si ese perro maldito te llevo a tu casa

—"estoy bien, gracias, y no deberías ser tan cruel con Kiba-kun, él no lo hace con mala intensión".

—lo sé, lo se… lamento ofender a tu "amigo" que al parecer se preocupa mcho por ti.

—"oh vamos Naruto-kun, si yo no soy quien le gusta a Kiba, él está interesado en una chica nueva"—lo dice con algo de burla.

—que chistosita resultaste, pero no creo que esa adorable chica esté interesada en el—le dice Naruto siguiéndole el juego.

— "¿no? Yo creo que harían una gran pareja".

— ¡imposible dattebayo! El definitivamente no es su tipo.

—"y como es el tipo de chicos que le gusta a Naruko-san?"—preguntaba Hinata entre risas.

—no se… los de cabello largo, piel clara, ojos perlados…

—"ohhh, en ese caso creo que ella y mi primo Neji harían una gran pareja".

— ¡Hinata!—le reprocho el chico—dejemos esta tontería de lado dattebayo, mejor hablemos de como haremos las cosas—dijo poniéndose serio—Está claro que tu padre me odia, y jamás me dejara acercarme a ti como Naruto Namikase… solo podremos vernos en la escuela, donde no podremos estar juntos como pareja… esto es espantoso dattebayo.

—"p-pues a mí no importaría que solo fueran unos minutos pues soy feliz con solo verte naruto-kun".

—A mí también me hace feliz verte hina-chan—sonrió el chico—pero quisiera que las cosas fueran de otra manera y pasar más tiempo contigo no como una "amiguita" dattebayo.

—"pues... las _amiguitas_ pueden salir de vez en cuando y nadie, ni siquiera padre sospecharía algo"

—Vaya, vaya, señorita Hyuga, me sorprende, ¿Quién diría que usted fuera toda una rebelde?—rio el chico.

—"¡n-Naruto-kun!"—reprocho la chica.

—ya, no hagas pucheros.

—"no los estoy haciendo".

—claro que si.

—"no"

—si

—"no"

—si

—"no"

—te amo

—"No… uh?"

—dije que te amo.

—"yo también te am…

" _¿con quién hablas Hinata?"—_ escucho Naruto al otro lado del teléfono.

" _con una amiga padre"_

" _cuelga, y baja a comer"_

" _voy padre"_

—"Naruto-kun, yo…"

—sí, lo escuche… pero antes de irte, termina lo que ibas a decir.

—"te amo Naruto-kun"

—te amo Hinata.

Y colgó.

—eso fue adorable.

— ¡WAAHHHHHHH! ¡Haku! ¡¿Desde cuándo has estado escuchando dattebayo?!

—Desde que un tal Kiba está interesado en ti haha—contesta Haku quien había escuchado la conversación desde otro teléfono.

— ¿no te han dicho que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones privadas?

— ¿Me lo dices tú, el rey de los entrometidos?—dijo el otro chico levantando una ceja.

Naruto solo bufo y después se dejó caer en un sofá—no sé qué hacer dattebayo, tengo miedo de que las cosas salgan mal y entonces no pueda verla nunca más—dijo mientras cubría su rostro con una almohada.

—tranquilo, no es el fin del mundo ni la perderás para siempre, en un par de años cumplirán la mayoría de edad y su padre no podrá hacer nada—dijo quitándole la almohada— y por el momento confórmate con lo que tienes y no eches todo a perder.

Naruto suspiro—supongo que tienes razón… ¡voy a salir dattebayo! Debo despejar la mente—dice mientras se levanta de un salto y camina hacia la puerta.

—Quieto ahí, no puedes salir—dice Haku mientras lo agarra del cuello de la camisa impidiéndole continuar.

— ¿Por qué no?

—mira que a veces me pregunto si de verdad piensas…—suspira—si alguien te ve te puede reconocer, a pesar de que ya pasaron 3 años desde que te fuiste no cambiaste tanto como para que uno no se dé cuenta que eres tú, mientras estas vestido de Naruko con el maquillaje nadie te reconoce, todos aquí creen que eres una chica, los únicos que saben que estas en Konoha somos Jiraya, quien no sabe lo de Naruko, Gaara, pero él está en Suna, yo, y ahora tu noviecita—decía mientras los contaba con los dedos de la mano—¿Entiendes lo que te digo?

— ¿Dices que solo puedo salir vestido de chica?—pregunta incrédulo, a lo que Haku solo asintió.

"mierda" pensó el rubio.

—a menos que sea estrictamente necesario, no puedes salir como Naruto, si tienes muchas ganas de salir vamos a buscarte algo lindo que ponerte Naruko-chan—le dice Haku con una sonrisa.

—Vete a la mierda—dice Naruto mientras se va a encerrar a su cuarto.

 **Mientras tanto en una cafetería lejos de ahí…**

— ¿No se les hace conocida Uzumaki-san?—pregunta una peli rosa.

—Me da un aire de familiaridad, pero eso es todo—dice Ino mientras les da un sorbo a su café.

— ¿Tú que dices Sasuke-kun?—le pregunta Sakura al chico que estaba concentrado en un libro.

—no me interesa—contesta distante el azabache.

Sakura solo resoplo ante la respuesta del chico y nuevamente se dirigió a su amiga—parece que Kiba está interesado en ella, tú y yo podemos ayudar un poco—le dice a Ino con una mirada iluminada a lo que la rubia asiente con la mismo entusiasmo.

— ¿Acaso se creen cupido?—habla por fin Nara quien se había quedado dormido en su asiento.

— ¡yo creo que es genial que nuestro compañero Kiba viva la magia del amor! ¡Nada mejor para agranda la llama de la juventud que el romance adolesc…

— ¡cállate Lee! ¡Y bájate de la mesa, nos pueden echar de aquí!—grita ten-ten mientras le da un coscorrón a su compañero.

—Hola ten-ten ¿no ibas a esperar a Neji?—pregunta Chouji quien no paraba de comer panecillos.

—va tardar más de lo que esperaba, no tenía caso quedarme—dio la castaña mientras tomaba asiento a un lado de Ino—en cuanto a lo de Kiba y la tal Naruko, creo que se están adelantando chicas, además Uzumaki no parece interesada en él. ¿Por cierto… donde están Kiba, shino y Hinata?

—yo estoy aquí—contesto el Aburame haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo, al parecer nadie lo había notado—Hinata acompaño a Uzumaki a su casa y Kiba decidió acompañarlas.

"¿Cómo es que no lo vimos?" pensaban todos.

—Pues yo creo que harían linda pareja, y vamos a ayudarles—dijo Ino tomando la mano de Sakura quien asintió.

—yo no creo que deban meterse en eso ¿recuerdan cuando intentaron que Hinata saliera con el chico de intercambio, un tal Toneri?—hablo Shikamaru.

—p-pero eso fue porque Hinata aún no superaba lo de Naruto—se defendió Sakura.

—ahora que mencionan a Naruto, no pude evitar pensar que el nombre de la chica nueva se parece al de el Naruto-Naruko haha—rio Ino.

—Yo me voy, ya me canse de tantas tonterías—dijo Sasuke mientras tomaba sus cosas y se levantaba para marcharse.

— ¿te vas? ¿Tan rápido? Quédate un poco más Sasuke-k…

—tengo cosas que hacer—y sin más que decir, se fue.

— ¿creen que se enojó porque mencionaron a Naruto?

—lo más seguro—contesto ten-ten.

—Después de todo era su mejor amigo, aun le molesta que se haya ido sin despedirse.

— ¿amigos? Pero si se la pasaban como perros y gatos, yo creí que se odiaban—comento Ino.

—tenían una especie de rivalidad el uno con el otro, pero lejos de odiarse se apreciaban mucho, claro que los dos son muy orgullosos y nunca se lo dijeron, el que Naruto se haya ido sin decir nada no le cayó muy bien—explico Shikamaru.

—oh, vaya—dijo Ino— ¿y tú como sabes eso? Nunca fuiste muy cercano a ninguno de los dos

—no necesitaba serlo para darme cuenta, las señales eran muy obvias—contesto el chico mientras volvía a reposar la cabeza en su asiento y cerraba los ojos quedando dormido.

"holgazán" pensaron todos.

 **Con Naruto…**

Naruto estaba recostado en su cama sosteniendo un teléfono, después de pensar en lo que Haku le había dicho, no le quedo de otra más que aceptar que tenía razón, no podía salir como Naruto por el momento.

Marco un número y se quedó esperando a que contestara.

—"¿Naruto?"

—hola Gaara… ¿Cómo estás?

—b-bien… ¿pasa algo?

—bueno… ¿Cómo te lo digo? Tu hermana… una vez me mencionaste que tenía tanta ropa que no se ponía y que solo llenaba espacio en el armario

— ¿Qué ahí con eso?

— ¿podrías convencerla de que me done un poco? Al parecer necesitare más que un par de vestidos y el uniforme femenino de la escuela si quiero seguir con esto.

—entiendo… yo la convenzo.

— ¡solo recuerda no decirle que es para mí! Lamento pedirte estos favores, pero no podría gastar el poco dinero que el tacaño de mi abuelo me da en _irme de compras—_ lo dijo con fastidio.

—No, no te preocupes, aunque no sería mala idea que tú y Hinata pasaron tiempo de chicas y fueran de compras—se burló un poco el pelirrojo.

—al parecer hoy a todo el mundo le dio por burlarse de mí, hasta tú—suspiro—de todas formas gracias…

—somos amigos.

— ¡claro que sí! ¡Dattebayo! …por cierto, es algo incómodo pues tengo que usar mucho relleno para llenar la ropa de tu hermana, después de todo tiene algo grandes sus…

— **Naruto—** lo dijo de manera algo tenebrosa.

—…ok, ok… ¿también me consigues algunos de sus bra…

Colgó

"creo que se enojó dattebayo"

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo.**

 **algun review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**lamento tardar en actualizar, no eh estado muy bien de salud y estoy en periodo de examenes T-T**

 **bueno eso no importa XD**

 **disclaimer:los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen (ni modo )**

* * *

 **capitulo 3**

— ¿y bien? ¿Qué vestido crees que le guste más a Hinata?—dijo un chico rubio mientras mostraba un vestido azul y uno verde a su amigo que estaba en el sofá pelando una naranja con un cuchillo

— ¿para usarlo ella o tú?

—yo dattebayo, ¿el azul o el verde?

—creo que todo esto te está afectando… ¿Estás seguro de que eres el chico en esa relación?

—hijo de…

—ya, ya… el azul.

— ¡ok! ¡Me muero por verla!

—la viste ayer.

—pero ayer es ayer, y yo quiero verla hoy.

—lo que digas Romeo… ¿oh debo decir "Julieta"?

—te encanta molestarme con esto ¿verdad?

—no sabes cuanto.

—no puedo creer que aun sigas enojado por lo que paso con tus tíos… ¡no fue culpa mía! Además… ¡todo el mundo creía que eras gay antes de todo esto!

—puede que sí, pero recuerda que hace tres días mi tía me presente al hijo de una amiga…. ¡¿sabes lo vergonzoso que fue eso?! Y más humillante fue que el tipo ese me haya rechazado diciendo "a mí me gustan los hombres, no salgo con chicas" ¡eso fue… ¡deja de reírte maldición!

—lo siento jeje lo siento, pero imaginarlo es tan gracio…

Pero el chico rubio no termino de hablar pues un cuchillo se clavó en la pared muy cerca de el.

—q-que buena puntería jeje—rio nervioso.

—Falle—dijo con voz seria el moreno.

O

Ya había pasado cerca de una semana desde que Naruto entro en la preparatoria de Konoha para encontrarse con Hinata.

Y por fin tendría una cita con ella… o algo así, al menos sería la primera vez que se verían solo ellos dos, pues para su mala suerte siempre terminaban acompañado por alguien.

Casi siempre por Kiba, Ino o Neji…

Con los otros chicos no mantenía mucho contacto fuera de la escuela y de cierta forma lo agradecía, aunque en el fondo los echaba de menos y le dolía que las cosas no fueran como antes.

Siempre buscaba la forma de alejarse de Sakura quien a veces se le pegaba junto con Ino y le hacían preguntas que de verdad le revolvían el estómago…

"¿crees que Kiba es lindo?"

"harían bonita pareja"

"¿Por qué no aceptas una cita con el?"

"¿acaso te gusta Sasuke-kun?"

"sasuke-kun es tan lindo ¿verdad?

Si no era para emparejarlo con Kiba, era para meterlo en una discusión de lo hermoso y sensacional que era el Uchiha.

Y hablando de Uchiha… él era el único al que no tenía miedo de estar evitando, pues el señor "soy genial" apenas y lo miraba, y casi, por no decir nunca, le hablaba.

Se miró por última vez en el espejo, ya estaba listo para ir al cine con Hinata.

Se miró de arriba abajo, primero hizo una mueca de desagrado, ¿Qué tan bajo fue a caer por una chica? Pero después dejo escapar una sonrisa.

"por Hinata, esto no es nada" pensó.

Su sonrisa se hizo más grande al recordar cómo fue que se le ocurrió tan disparatada idea.

 **Flashback…**

Fue el día en que Haku le dijo que planeaba estudiar la universidad en Konoha pues quedaba más cerca de su familia y ya tenía tiempo sin verles desde que lo mandaron a estudiar a Suna.

Naruto estudiaba en la preparatoria de sunagakure en ese entonces, hay conoció a Gaara y los hermanos de este.

Haku era dos grados mayor que ellos y ese año empezaría sus estudios universitarios.

Cuando Naruto escucho el nombre del lugar a donde pensaba ir su amigo, movió cielo mar y tierra para conseguir el permiso de su padrino de dejarlo ir con él, aunque Jiraya al principio estaba renuente a dejarlo ir por ciertas razones que incluía el apellido "Hyuga" al final se dio por vencido ante la petición del chico, después de todo Naruto nunca dio señas de seguir pensando en la chica que había dejado tres años atrás, y dio largos argumentos sobre extrañar a sus viejos amigos, vencer a Sasuke-teme y mas bla bla bla que Jiraya no quiso escuchar.

—no puedo creer que aun sigas pensando en esa chica ¿de verdad quieres volver a ese lugar después de lo que paso?—dijo Gaara.

Se encontraban en el salón de clases, era el receso así que Haku también estaba ahí.

—claro que si, además se lo prometí a Hina-chan.

—Nos dijiste que su padre no dejara que te vuelvas a acercar a ella—hablo Haku.

—encontrare la forma dattebayo—dijo haciendo un puchero como si de un niño se tratase.

— ¿Qué harás? ¿Disfrazarte?—pregunto con un leve sarcasmo el chico pelirrojo.

— ¡eres un genio Gaara!

—Estaba bromeando -_-

—pero tal vez funcione dattebayo.

—Y dinos genio… ¿de qué te vas a disfrazar?—hablo Haku.

Naruto puso su mano en la barbilla y se puso a pensar, no se le ocurría nada que pudiese funcionar, pero entonces volteo a ver a Haku y un recuerdo le llego de repente.

El año anterior se había organizado un festival y su salón decidió realizar un tipo certamen de belleza travesti, él estuvo totalmente de acuerdo pues quería ver quién sería el pobre idiota al que escogerían para representar su salón y vestirlo de chica.

No se imaginó que lo escogerían a él…

"ya que estas tan emocionado con la idea, creo que tú nos representaras, Naruto" dijo Gaara, quien era presidente de su grupo, todo el salón estuvo de acuerdo y no le quedo de otra, fue entonces que se arrepintió de abrir su bocota para apoyar a la chica que dio la idea.

Lo curioso fue que quedo en primer lugar, Haku le había ayudado, el no participo pues su grupo realizo un concurso de talentos donde participo tocando el piano, pero se encargó de ayudar al rubio con su problema, pues cuando Naruto intento ponerse maquillaje, termino pareciendo payaso del cine de terror, las reglas del concurso no permitía que fuesen ayudados por una chica, así que Haku decidió darles una mano ¡y baya que lo hizo bien! Al final el rubio de verdad parecía chica.

Recordando eso, Naruto se levantó de golpe y señalo a Haku.

— ¡Quiero que me hagas una mujer!

El moreno que estaba comiendo su almuerzo, casi se ahoga. Y Gaara abrió mucho los ojos.

— ¡por milésima vez, no soy gay! Y te quiero como amigo no…

— ¡No imbécil! ¡Que me disfrazare de mujer!

—aahh… dijeron ambos chicos entendiendo a lo que el rubio se refería.

—Estás loco—volvieron a hablar al mismo tiempo.

 **Fin del flashback…**

— ¿No tenías un lugar a donde ir?—hablo Haku detrás de el—en cinco minutos darán las cuatro y tienes una cita con ella ¿no?

— ¡demonios! ¡Adiós!—dijo el rubio mientras se dirigía corriendo a la puerta.

—no tan rápido… olvidas algo.

— ¡¿qué dattebayo?!

—Esto—dijo Haku mientras le mostraba la peluca al rubio.

— ¡pónmela rápido ttebayo!

—esto requiere más tiempo deberíamos…

 **Más tarde…**

— ¡Naruko-chan! Y… ¿Haku-kun?—dijo Hinata al ver llegar al rubio acompañado del moreno.

—Se me hizo tarde, y al final término acompañándome para arreglar cierto asunto—dijo mientras reía nervioso. El otro chico estaba pagando el taxi.

—¿Qué paso?—pregunto curiosa la chica.

—luego te cuento, y por Haku no te preocupes le dire que se vaya a dar la vuelta a otro lugar para que no nos estorbe.

— ¡Sigo aquí!—dijo el moreno.

— ¡pues no deberías, shu, shu!

—no estoy aquí por gusto y lo sabes.

—Naruko-chan, no deberías ser tan cruel con Haku-kun

—bueno pero… ¿uh? ¿Por qué me llamas Naruko? Desde que llegue me saludaste así.

—b-bueno lo que pasa es que… que…

— ¡Hinata! ¡Naruko-chan! ¡Ya compramos los boletos!

Kiba, Ino, Shino, Sakura, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, Ten-ten, Neji, Sai y hasta Sasuke estaban ahí.

Definitivamente el mundo lo odiaba, cuando por fin creía que podía tener una cita semi-norma.

Volteo a ver a la peli azul con la duda muy bien marcada en el rostro.

—bueno es que… le dije a Neji nii-san que vendría contigo al cine, y él dijo que también iría con tenten y Lee, así que dijo que sería bueno que fuéramos los cinco, pero Lee invito a Sakura y ella invito a Sasuke y a Ino, entonces Ino invito a los demás. Hoy es el estreno de la película, nadie la ha visto… n-no pude negarme.

"trágame tierra" pensó el rubio.

Pero la tierra era cruel y no lo hizo.

—Hola ¿eres amiga de Naruko-san?—pregunto Ino a Haku que aún no se había ido.

Naruto solo soltó una risita mientras el moreno frunció el ceño.

—este… Ino-san, e-es un chico—hablo algo nerviosa la Hyuga.

— ¿Qué?—dijo Ino, que al verlo bien noto que la ropa que usaba no era muy femenina, pero era casi imposible no confundirlo con una chica.

—Ni modo Shino, yo ya te iba a decir que la invitaras a salir—le dijo Kiba en voz baja a su amigo.

— ¿con el comparte el departamento Naruko-san?

—Creo que sí—dijo Kiba.

Naruto quería soltar una carcajada pero decidió aguatarse, después del intento de asesinato por parte del moreno no podía decir que no disfrutaba aquel momento.

—lo… lo siento, y b-bien ¿eres amigo de Naruko-san?—hablo Ino otra vez.

Haku le hecho una mirada de reojo a Naruto, podía ver en la mirada del rubio como le divertía la situación, recordó todo lo que tuvo que pasar por su culpa.

Y entonces sonrió.

Para los demás chicos aquella sonrisa podía parecer normal, pero no para el rubio que borro toda muestra de burla en su cara y se puso algo nervioso.

"venganza" pensaba Haku.

—no, no soy su amigo… soy su novio.

— ¿Qué?— pensaron todos, hasta Sasuke que parecía indiferente ante la situación alzo una ceja sorprendido.

"¿Qué dijo?" pensaban el rubio y la peli azul.

—¿tu… vives con ella?—hablo Kiba.

"ni se te ocurra Haku" pensaba Naruto.

—Si—hablo con simpleza el moreno.

— ¡¿y que dicen sus padres?!—pregunto ya enojado el Inuzuka.

—están de acuerdo, después de todo es mi prometida. ¿Verdad Naruko-chan?

— ¿Qué?—todos voltearon a ver a la rubia.

"¡¿QUEEEEEEEE?!"

—aaa… s-si, si.

— ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?—dijo Ino.

—este…. ¿no me habían preguntado? jeje

— ¿No son muy jóvenes para casarse?—pregunto Neji.

—bueno… pero no será pronto, para eso falta mucho je je ¿verdad Haku?

—si mi cielo.

"hijo de $%$#" pensaba el rubio

"sufre Naruto, sufre" decía mentalmente el moreno.

—este… pronto comenzara la película, entremos quieren—hablo Sakura para relajar la tensión.

—ok, Haku si quieres puede volver, después de todo no tienes boletos.

—Que se quede con el mío—hablo Shikamaru—tengo que irme, hablo mi padre y quiere que vaya a casa.

Dijo el chico para después entregarle su entrada a Haku e irse del lugar.

—No estás contenta, cariño—le dijo Haku con una sonrisa al rubio.

—no sabes cuánto ¿verdad Hinata?

—si Naruko-chan, luces muy emocionada—hablo la peli azul frunciendo el ceño junto a la rubia mientras miraban al moreno.

"aun no nos casamos y ya quiero el divorcio" pensaba el rubio.

"te dejare viudo antes de tiempo Naruto-kun" pensaba Hinata.

"creo que me pase" pensaba Haku.

Después todos entraron al cine.

 **En otro lugar…**

—La juventud de hoy en día es muy extraña—le decía un taxista a su pasajero.

— ¿Qué paso?—pregunto el hombre.

—una parejita adolescente me pidió que los llevara al cine.

—y cual es lo raro.

—que la chica estaba vestida de hombre y el chico de mujer, no solo eso, se estaban peleando por que ella no podía ponerle la peluca, al final el chico travestido le dijo a la chica que si no hacia las cosa bien le tiraría los dientes.

— ¡madre mía!

—pero no termina ahí, obviamente quise defender a la chica y le dije al rarito que no debía decirle eso a una dama.

—bien por usted.

—pero resulta que la chica se enojó, y al final resulto que también era hombre.

— ¿Qué?

—como lo oye… definitivamente los jóvenes de hoy son muy raros.

—estoy de acuerdo, afortunadamente mi ahijado no es así, vine a visitarlo, él está estudiando aquí en Konoha, está viviendo con un amigo, así que decidí darle una visita sorpresa jejeje

—que bien… ¿Dónde lo dejo?

—junto a ese edificio.

—ok… ¿aquí vive su ahijado y su amigo?

—sí.

—…

—¿pasa algo?

—no nada señor…

—Jiraya, llámeme Jiraya.

—nada señor Jiraya.

—espero no encontrarme sorpresitas, como usted lo dijo, la juventud de hoy está muy loca, pero confió en ese muchacho y aunque es un poco impredecible a veces, no creo que este haciendo nada estúpido.

"si supiera" pensó el taxista al reconocer el edificio.

* * *

 **creo que alguien se llevara una sorpresita (~o.o)~**

 **espero que les haya gustado el cap, aunque fue algo corto a mi parecer pero en fin!**

 **review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**¿holis mis queridos lectores! (n_n)/**

 **.**

 **Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenece ¬¬ son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

 **Capitulo 4 (problemas)**

 **.**

 **.**

Dentro del cine, el grupo de jóvenes se encontraba viendo la película, Naruto, Hinata y Haku tomaron asientos un poco alejados del resto

— ¿palomitas?

—…

— ¿estás enojado?

—…

—Oye, no es para tanto—hablaba en voz.

—díselo a ella.

Entonces Haku que se encontraba sentado a la izquierda de Naruto, miro a la chica que estaba a su derecha. Quien estaba de brazos cruzados el ceño fruncido y haciendo un puchero.

—ya perdóname Hina-chan, solo bromeaba.

—…

—Naruto, haz algo para que no me odie.

—…

—vaya que son tan para cual, no sean infantiles, solo fue una broma, ni que me fuera a casar de verdad con este inútil.

—Para mí no fue gracioso—dijo la peli azul.

—Y para mi menos "cariño"—hablo el rubio.

— ¿quieren que le diga a esos chicos que solo fue una broma?

—no, ¿Qué caso tendría? Aun así, creo que… te odio.

—Te odiamos—secundo la chica.

—vamos, véanle el lado bueno, a ti Naruto, no te molestara Kiba, y podrán salir más si yo voy con ustedes, claro que después los dejare solitos, y mejor aún, nadie me….

—nadie te dirá que eres Gay si tienes novia… admítelo eso es lo que más te importa.

—me ofendes, ¿no soy tu amigo?

—mhp! No, eres mi "prometido"—dijo el rubio tomando las palomitas que el moreno le había ofrecido anteriormente—está bien, podría decirse que estamos a mano… ¿tú que dices Hinata?

—Poniendo las cosas así… ¡te perdonamos Haku-kun!—dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

—me alegra… voy por otra bebida, ¿me acompañas "cariño"?—le dijo el moreno al rubio

— ¡Tampoco te pases Haku-kun!—se quejó la chica levantando la voz.

"Ssshhhhhhhh"

El moreno y el rubio sonrieron.

—ya, ya, no te pongas celosa—dijo el rubio poniendo una mano en la cabeza de la chica al levantarse.

—no estoy celosa.

—jejeje ok, ¿quieres que te traga algo?

—no gracias, Naruto-kun.

Entonces salieron de la sala para buscar la dichosa bebida.

.

.

.

—no puedo creer que este comprometida, pobre Kiba… además ese tal Haku parece mujer. Empiezo a creer que tiene tendencias lésbicas

—no digas eso sakura, la acabamos de conocer, no deberíamos meternos, ya les habíamos dicho a ti y a Ino que ella no parecía estar interesada en Kiba—le susurro Ten ten

—si pero…

—sshhhhh… déjenme ver la película—las callo Sasuke.

—aun así, me parece increíble que este comprometida siendo tan joven… ¿estará embarazada?

—apoyo a Ten ten, ya no se metan en eso, no es algo tan raro estar comprometido a esa edad, mi madre tenía la misma edad que ella cuando se casó con mi padre— hablo Neji que estaba sentado a un lado de Ten ten.

—Pero esos eran otros tiempos—dijo la peli rosa.

—tal vez es un matrimonio arreglado… porque viéndolo bien, no parece muy enamorada del tal Haku—dijo Ino

—Todo esto es molesto, yo solo venía a ver una película—dijo el Uchiha mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

— ¡¿te vas?!—grito la peli rosa.

"Sshhhhhhhhh" dijeron los presentes en la sala.

—solo iré al baño.

.

.

.

— ¿no piensas volver con Hinata?

—sí, solo iré al baño.

— ¿a cuál de los dos?

—…buen punto…. Supongo que al de… chicas…

—…pervertido.

— ¡oye, no es porque quiera!

—excusas, pervertido.

—eres imposible.

—y tu un pervertido…. Bueno yo regreso rápido, no quiero hacer esperar a Hina-chan, la consolare mientras tú llegas—dijo el moreno con una sonrisa traviesa—adiós "cariño"—y se fue corriendo.

—jajaj que gracioso Haku… ¿es broma, verdad? ¿Haku? ¡Haku!

Afortunadamente no había nadie en el baño, salió rápido solo para toparse con una inesperada sorpresa.

—hola.

—h-hola

— ¿y su "prometido" señorita Uzumaki?

— ¿Quién? Ahh… ¡Haku! El v-volvio, yo también debo volver ¡bye-bye!

Pero antes de partir la mano del chico la detuvo.

— ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

—porque ¿quiero terminar de ver la película tal vez?

El chico la soltó

—lo siento, no es culpa tuya después de todo… yo fui el idiota—dijo el chico dando media vuelta para irse.

— ¡Kiba, espera!—lo detuvo la rubia—al menos sigamos siendo amigos ¿se puede?

—ok…-dijo algo triste, pero después sonrió ampliamente—solo no te quejes después de lo que te perdiste—.dijo para después irse.

"estoy seguro de que no lo haré" pensó el rubio mientras una sonrisa escapaba de sus labios.

—si quieres mi opinión, creo que Kiba tiene mal gusto respecto a las mujeres.

Dijo una voz detrás de ella.

— ¿Qué?

—viéndote bien… eres pasable, pero no tan bonita.

— ¿Qué?

—rubia, alta, ojos azules...

— ¿Qué dices…

Pero se cortó al tener al chico a escasos centímetros de su cara.

—yo creo que… eres una zorra.

— ¡¿Qué dices imbécil?!

Iba a darle un golpe en la cara, pero este detuvo el puño y le torció el brazo colocándolo detrás de su espalda.

Cualquiera que pasara y los viera en esa posición pensaría que son una pareja pasándose de "acaramelados" cuando en realidad el chico le estaba aplicando una especie de llave a la chica.

—¿quieres que te rompa la cara imbécil?!—dijo Naruto.

—no creo que sea muy de señoritas retar a varones Uzumaki Naruko.

"¿qué mierda te pasa Sasuke?" pensaba el rubio.

"¿no será que…" se giró rápidamente para encararlo, con los ojos muy abiertos ante la posibilidad. "Que no sea lo que estoy pensando"

Sasuke le sostuvo la mirada y sonrió.

—es exactamente lo que estás pensando. Na-ru-to ¿Creías que era idiota como para no darme cuenta?

"mierda"

— ¿desde cuándo lo sabes?

—desde que entraste por primera vez al salón… idiota.

"¡Wow! Desde el principio. Debe odiarme dattebayo"

— ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?—dijo más relajado el rubio.

El Uchiha también relajo el cuerpo y se alejó un paso cruzando los brazos.

—esperaba a que me lo dijeras, pero me di cuenta que no tenías la intención de hacerlo, así que solo espere la oportunidad de echártelo en cara. No diré que no me sorprendí ¿sabes? Pero bueno, tratándose de ti, podría esperarse cualquier cosa, siempre tan impredecible.

—jejeje ¿estás enojado?

— ¿Cómo puedo estar enojado contigo? Digo, si lo único que hiciste fue irte sin decir nada, regresar después de varios años en los que nunca trataste de comunicarte y ni siquiera tener la decencia de disculparte o algo… ¿enojado? Para nada…

"está furioso"

—Lo sé, soy idiota—dijo el rubio mientras bajaba la mirada.

—en eso estamos de acuerdo.

—¡Oye!—lo miro ofendido.

—debo admitir que me sorprendió lo de tu "prometido" jajajaj ¿de verdad? No crees que cierta personita esta celosa por esa chica vestida de hombre… siempre supe que eras raro pero has superado mis expectativas.

—de hecho… Haku si es hombre.

—¿? ¿Enserio?

—sí, es un buen amigo…

—y el si lo sabe todo…

—Pues… si, es quien me ha estado ayudando… ¿no estarás celoso de Haku o sí?—dijo el rubio con una sonrisa burlona—vamos Sasuke, tú también eres mi amigo…

—cállate. Ya tardamos demasiado debemos volver… ve a mi casa mañana después de la escuela—dijo el Uchiha mientras empezaba a caminar.

— ¿para qué?

—Necesito que me aclares en qué demonios te metiste… y también porque…. no puedo golpearte como Dios manda si estas vestido así—dijo con cara de asco.

— ¡lo que no quieres es que haiga testigos cuando me mates!

—en parte… y más te vale ir, de lo contrario yo puedo decir un par de cosas si no lo haces.

—no serias capaz de delatarme ¿verdad? ¡Perderé a Hinata!

—peor que eso, le puedo decir a la Hyuga varios de tus sucios secretos Na-ru-to.

—yo no tengo ningún secreto sucio.

— ¿a no?—dijo el Uchiha levantando una ceja— ¿Qué hay de la ves que la viste desnuda durante el campamento escolar? No creo que se lo hayas dicho…

— ¡eso fue un accidente! ¡No sabía que ella se estaba cambiando!

—pero le tomaste una foto.

— ¡no es cierto! Un momento… ¡¿tú como mierda lo sabes?!

El Uchiha se encogió de hombros

—regresemos.

—ok, iré a tu casa, ¿estarán tus padres o tu hermano?

—no, mis padres están de viaje, y mi hermano se mudó a un departamento hace meses, estaremos solos "Naruko" ¿sabes? me perturba verte con esa ropa, no la uses cuando estés conmigo quieres.

— ¿Qué? ¿Temes enamorarte de mí? Jajajaj

—si claro—dijo con sarcasmo.

—imbécil.

—Cuando termine contigo no quedara nada para tu "prometido" jaja—rio, para después continuar su camino a la sala de cine.

"este desgraciado va a matarme" pensó el rubio. "seguro planea enterrarme en su patio trasero"

Suspiro resignado y lo se fue detrás de él.

"¡¿Y como mierda sabe que tome una foto?!"

Mientras tanto una chica rubia que había escuchado parte de la conversación estaba con los ojos muy abiertos y casi tira las palomitas que había ido a comprar.

Claro que no escucho todo, pero si lo suficiente como para hacerse una idea equivocada.

"¡Naruko es una zorra! Le es infiel a Haku… ¡y con Sasuke-kun! No puede ser" pensaba Ino

"la muy puta ira a su casa mañana a… ¡dios!, tengo que decírselo a Sakura, tenemos que unir fuerzas contra esa arrastrada, también debemos que hacer que Hina-chan se aleje de ella, se han vuelto muy unidas, pobre."

.

.

.

—¿paso algo Naruto-kun?—dijo la peli azul cuano este llego.

—tardaste mucho—comento Haku.

—descuida Hinata, no pasó nada, solo que el teme de Sasuke lo sabe todo y creo que planea matarme—dijo con una sonrisa el rubio.

— ¿Qué?

—¿Por qué no puedo tener amigos normales?—dijo el rubio borrando su sonrisa y recargando su cabeza en el hombro de la Hyuga—todos mis "amigos" tratan de matarme por lo menos una vez—lloro dramáticamente el rubio.

—Pues tú no eres muy normal que digamos—hablo el moreno.

—cállate "yandere" que hoy trataste de matarme

—llorón

—ya, ya Naruto-kun, todo está bien—trato de consolarlo la chica.

—si esta es la última vez que me ves con vida, quiero que sepas que te amo.

—No seas dramático y déjame escuchar la película—dijo el moreno mientras le daba un coscorrón.

.

.

.

—sakura, tu y yo hablaremos más tarde—dijo la rubia completamente seria cuando tomo su lugar junto a la peli rosa.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—más tarde te lo diré.

 **En otro lugar…**

"¿Por qué hay tanta ropa de mujer?" pensaba Jiraya mientras inspeccionaba el apartamento donde se estaba quedando su ahijado. "¿maquillaje, pelucas… relleno?"

—por favor dios, que estén viviendo con una chica y no lo que estoy pensando—decía mientras veía que en las cosas de Naruto había varias para chicas.

.

.

.

Después de la película acabo, el grupo de jóvenes se fue a un restaurante, pero Naruto y Haku se disculparon y argumentando que tenían que volver.

Cuando Naruto se despidió de Ino con una sonrisa, pudo notar una mirada muy hostil por parte de ella.

"¿Qué le pasa?"

"tal vez sea por lo de Haku… da igual" pensó el rubio restándole importancia.

.

.

—siendo sinceros me divertí mucho, la película fue muy interesante—dijo el moreno mientras abria la puerta.

—pues para mí todo fue una pesadilla, yo solo quería una cita tranquila, y ¡Ban! Todo se hecho a perder en un instante. Y de la película, solo vi el comienzo y el final, estoy cansado dattebayo…

—amargado… ¿y qué hay de Sasuke?

—creo que tal vez me perdone pero no antes de romperme algunos huesos—dijo con una mueca de terror el rubio.

— ¿crees que le dirá a alguien?

—lo dudo mucho, es mi amigo—dijo el rubio mientras se desplomaba en el sofá.

—ya quítate esa ropa…

—hola niños, creo que alguien tiene mucho que explicar—dijo una voz detrás de ellos que acababa salir de un cuarto.

— ¡Aaahhhh!—gritaron de la sorpresa, haku se lanzó a Naruto y los dos cayeron del sofá.

— ¡ero-sennin! ¡q-que g-gusto verlo dattebayo!—dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa e rubio levantándose del suelo.

— ¡Jiraya-sama!

— ¿podrían explicarme par de mocosos, que diablos pasa aquí? ¿Por qué estas vestido asi?

—mmm… ¿fiesta de disfraces?

 **—Naruto…**

—ok, ok, solo no te enojes viejo. Todo tiene una buena explicación.

—genial, quiero escucharla.

—veras…

.

.

.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿estas segura Ino, no habrás escuchado mal?

—se lo que escuche Sakura, y mañana van a reunirse después de clases en su casa.

—… no puede ser. Debemos estar seguras.

—Sakura, todo está bastante claro.

— ¡esa maldita! Ella sabía lo que yo sentía por el, y todavia yo de estúpida tratando de ser su amiga—dijo empezado a llorar.

—ya Sakura, no te lastimes pensando en eso, pronto le diremos a todos la clase de vivora que es.

—No, eso no servirá de nada.

—¿entonces qué haremos?

—hacer que se arrepienta obviamente, empezando mañana, pero yo… no estaré segura hasta no… verlo con mis propios ojos.

— ¿dices que la sigamos en su cita con Sasuke?

—Exacto—dijo la peli rosa mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas—si resulta ser cierto, me encargare de hacer de su vida un infierno.

* * *

 **Uuuuhhhh en que lio se metio Naruto o_o**

 **en el proximo capitulo, una visita a la casa Uchiha, y la explicacion del por que Hinata y el no los dejan estar juntos (pobres) y tal vez mas enredos XD**

 **Reviews?**


End file.
